


a million voices

by luminoussbeings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoussbeings/pseuds/luminoussbeings
Summary: When Lena learns that Kara has never seen Star Wars, she's appalled. Luckily, Kara's willing to 'experience the magic,' if only to make her girlfriend happy. But certain events hit a little too close to home.





	

“Kara. You can’t  _seriously_  be telling me that despite living on Earth for over a decade—over a decade! — You’ve  _still_  never seen the greatest cinematic masterpiece in all of history?” Lena asked, eyes wide as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her girlfriend’s lap.

“It’s not my fault! I just never had the time,” Kara said indignantly. “I’m the Girl of Steel, remember? Never a free moment, 24/7 grind, catch bad guys now, watch movies later?”

Lena sat back and gave her an appraising look. “Nice job, playing the ‘hero of National City’ card. I’d give it an 8/10 for the emotional and patriotic appeal, though I would deduct a few points for the  _too_  vehement denial. Overall, a fairly convincing lie, except for one thing,” A sly grin settled on Lena's face.

“What?”

“I think  _someone_  forgot that she’s still using my Netflix password, and it certainly wasn’t me who watched  _The Sound of Music_  five times over the weekend…”

“Shit,” said Kara, and Lena laughed. “I was better this time, though!” she insisted, waving a palm at Lena. “And for the record, I am  _not_  as bad a liar as you make me seem. You’re just abnormally good at discerning the truth.”

“That much might be true,” Lena conceded, snuggling up against Kara’s shoulder. “After all, I discerned the truth about you pretty quickly,” she said softly.

“That I’m Supergirl?”

“That you’re a FAKE NERD who’s never even seen Star Wars.”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Kara threw her hands in the air. “If it really means so much to you, why don’t you just play it right now?”

Lena shot her head out of Kara’s arm. “Really?” she squeaked, already jumping off the couch to her DVD cabinet.

“As long as you promise to watch a musical with me next time,” Kara added.

Lena stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face her with an over exaggerated grimace. “But…family drama…and…singing…”

Kara crossed her arms.

“Fine,” Lena sighed, turning her gaze to the DVD in her hands. “The sacrifices I make for you,” she said mournfully, stroking it lightly.

Kara threw a piece of popcorn at her. “Less touching inanimate objects, more touching your girlfriend,  _mmkay?_ ”

“Can’t argue with that,” Lena said, popping the DVD in the player and rejoining Kara on the couch.

The opening crawl splayed across the screen. Kara squinted at it. “Episode IV? But I thought you said this was the first movie?”

“Shut up and watch,” Lena said, her gaze rapt on the television. “That’s a discussion for a later date.”

“Okay, rude,” Kara muttered in mock offense, but gave in and watched the movie.

 Surprisingly enough, she didn’t end up hating it. Sure, the opening space battle was grossly unrealistic (something she refrained from pointing out to Lena, who was staring at the screen with such loving attention she’d have thought it was a treasured home video rather than a campy 1970s sci-fi), but Kara found she could  _feel_  the heart of the movie. Watching Luke gaze out at the sunset, the swell of music behind him, the unspoken, yet plain-as-day desire for something  _more_  filling every atom of his body— she could understand that perfectly.

“Leia’s cute,” she murmured to Lena, who finally broke eye contact with the tv and gave her an enthusiastic nod.

“Say hello to my biggest childhood fictional crush,” Lena said wistfully, and for once Kara was in complete agreement.

They fist bumped as Leia told off an Imperial officer, Kara crowing as she talked back to that silly looking guy in the black mask. Kara was just about to apologize for every bad thing she’d ever said about Star Wars (because honestly, Lena was right, pretty girls kicking ass in space was everything she loved) when one of the officers hit the button and sent a line of green light towards the planet.

It turned to dust in a heartbeat; Kara felt herself separate from her body.

Alderaan blew apart, but then it wasn’t Alderaan, and then she wasn’t nestled in her girlfriend’s couch, safe in National City. Fire and death rained from the sky and she was thirteen again, watching helplessly from a Kryptonian pod as her world ripped to shreds beneath her.

_As if a million voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced._

She couldn’t remember getting up, but she found herself in Lena's bathroom, forehead pressed against the cool glass of the mirror and chest heaving.  _Get a grip_ , she berated herself. It was ages ago _._ A lifetime ago. Yesterday.

_A million voices._

A knock at the door and Lena's arms were around her, holding her as tight as a human could. Kara buried her head in Lena's shoulder, clamping her hands over her ears ( _a million voices_ ) and willing her breathing to slow down.

“I’m so sorry,” Lena murmured, rubbing soft circles on Kara’s back. “I should have realized, I should have thought—”

“No. You did nothing wrong,” A beat. “I’m the one who should be apologizing; blubbering on like this—I’m just being a baby,” Kara tried for a smile. It didn’t work. “You’d think that after more than  _twenty_   _years_  I’d be over it by now, but sometimes…” Her voice died off.

“Sometimes it hurts like it was just yesterday,” Lena finished for her, and Kara nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. Lena gently disentangled herself from Kara and placed her hands firmly on Kara’s shoulders, forcing her to look her square in the eye. “Kara, listen to me. There is  _nothing wrong_  with what you’re feeling. You’re not being a baby, you’re being a  _person_. Being bulletproof doesn’t protect you from every wound, and some hurts leave scars, even on iron skin.” She pulled Kara close again, pressing a gentle kiss beside her ear. “You never have to apologize to me,” she said softly. “I’m here, and I love you, Kara Danvers, and that’ll never change. So know that whatever you’re facing, whatever you’re feeling— you don’t have to do it alone. I’m with you, every step of the way.”

They stayed like that for a minute, a second, an eternity. Finally Kara found her voice and breathed a  _thank you_  in Lena's ear before kissing her, kissing her like Lena was the sun and she was the earth and all she could do was stare in wonder at this magnificent creature before her, and wonder how, in all of the infinite cosmos, she could’ve gotten so goddamn lucky as to hold Lena Frickin' Lane in her arms.

Pulling away, Kara wiped sheepishly at Lena's top. “I may have gotten a little snot on your sweater,” she said, her voice thick.

Lena laughed, pulling her back to the living room. “Come on, let’s put on a musical. And I bet I can eat the rest of the popcorn faster than you can,” she challenged, tapping a finger to Kara’s lip.

“Oh, you’re on,” said Kara. “A bet against a Kryptonian’s appetite is always a losing one, my friend. But wait— leave the movie.”

Concern flashed across Lena's face. “Kara, are you sure—”

“One hundred percent,” she said. “I  _need_  to see Leia take revenge and blow up those bastards!”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena sighed, pulling her girlfriend down to the couch with her. “If only George Lucas were as sensible as you.”

 

 


End file.
